Black Adventure
by Omegaprime02
Summary: A boy, confined for years, is freed by a spirited girl. Their adversaries are many in a class their own, but the couple strive to survive. Their only option is to fight for that survival, and to win. Based off Dark Angel. I've begun work again-06/23/11
1. Disclamer and Freedom

**Hello there, I'm Omegaprime, but you're here to read a story rather than hear about me, so I'll get right to it. This story is based upon the Dark Angel work of another author Kgmck177, I am using his work as a building block, neither of us have any plans to collaborate at any point in the future, I will however have visual encounters with his characters very infrequently, neither story will have any more connectivity than that. Like Dark Angel this is a Pokémon fan fiction and neither I nor Kgmck have any ownership of any aspects other than the stories we have created, all non-original characters are owned by their respective copyright holders. And now, without further delay, I give you Black Adventure:**

**

* * *

  
**

A girl, about seventeen with distinct green and red hair, entered the cavernous underground space. She cautiously searched her surroundings before bolting toward a large tube in the center of the space, sending up clouds of dust that had gathered over the years the room had remained sealed. The tube had several interment panels surrounding it, the girl began to quickly search through them until she found a release button. She pressed the button quickly and jumped back as the tube began to rise, draining a thick, almost slimy, liquid through the slowly raising the glass containment unit, splashing the glowing purple-black liquid across the floor, and exposing a boy, somehow suspended inside the containment vessel. Once all of the liquid had completely drained from the tube the girl, carefully stepping on the viscous black liquid, making sure not to splash it, reproached the tube and its occupant.

The boy was about the same age as the girl, his hair was jet black with red tips, and he was wearing a jumpsuit that still retained the glowing from the black liquid that had seeped into it over the years of storage. His skin was an unnaturally bright white, likely from the years he had gone without being exposed to anymore than the purple glow of the liquid he had been stored within. His eyes opened slowly exposing his red irises. The boy looked around curiously before falling forward, splashing into the black liquid he had been stored in. He shot up and put as much distance between his face and the liquid as he possibly could before he began to cough up a similar liquid, after a few seconds the boy began to breathe in deeply. He looked at the girl before leaping forward and embracing her, "Thank you! Those bastards have kept me locked up in that infernal machine for at least three years!"

The boy released the shocked girl, "You're welcome," she held her hand out, "I'm Strata, are you Eon?"

"That's what those bastards called me, but I can only remember that much, sorry that I can't help you anymore." He said, expecting that the girl wanted information on his tormentors.

"That's fine; I'm here to get you out of here." Strata said, grabbing Eon's hand and began to pull him toward the exit of the room.

"I can't leave; they'll put me back into that tube!" Eon said, panicking.

"I won't let them." Strata stated firmly before turning around and walking toward the exit.

Eon looked at Strata for a moment, evaluating his chances, and began to follow her. He shuttered as he crossed the threshold out of the room, expecting men to immediately grab him and hold him back. He felt wonder as he saw the opening to the outside world, unsure if he should leave the safety of the complex he had lived in for so long.

Strata stepped out through the threshold and instantly reacted to the hail of lead that began to shower from a waiting helicopter, leaping backwards and pulling Eon away from the threshold, "They've been waiting for me. Do you know about another way out of this place?"

Eon looked around, "Yes, there was this one guy who showed me a wall that was actually a hologram; it's at the end of this hallway." Eon pointed down an impossibly dark hallway before grabbing Strata's hand and led her down the nearly pitch-black hallway. Eon eventually pulled them both into what Strata decided was a cavern with loose gravel. Eon had to shield his eyes from the sudden flood of light as they passed into the bright midday sunlight. Strata looked toward where she thought the main entrance to the complex was and barely saw the helicopter hovering, waiting for her to attempt to escape a second time. As she began to fume and was strategizing how she would be able to take the multimillion dollar piece of machinery Eon stated, "We should probably work our way to a more defendable position, until I can get all of that black shit out of my system I can't defend myself effectively." Eon coughed up a sizable amount of the black liquid, "This crap somehow limits my power back severely, that's why I haven't broken out before, this jumpsuit has a few more days supply of it."

Strata calmed herself down and asked, "Why don't you take it off then?"

Eon sighed, "I can't, the liquid powers it somehow, the instant I try to take it off it begins pumping that stuff into my veins, I'd pop like a balloon if I tried to."

Strata quietly nodded and pointed toward a road about one hundred meters below them, "That's a busy road; Team Rocket wouldn't dare attack us with people around."


	2. Dawn and Dusk

**Dawn: What am I doing here?**

**Omega: Well, I needed someone who isn't a pokemorph in the story…**

**Eon: Their here! You're keeping them waiting!**

**Omega: errrr… enjoy!**

**Strata: Omega, don't you have something else to say?**

**Omega: Oh, yea! Many thanks to DarkMetal42 for being the first person to review any of my stories!**

* * *

Strata and Eon carefully climbed down the three hundred meters of almost vertical rock. As Strata tried to reach for lower rock to steady her decent her foot slipped, sending her downwards at an alarming rate. Eon, somewhere below her saw the event and threw himself toward her falling body, shoving his hand into the cliff as he passed through empty space, overshooting Strata to his surprise.

Eon looked down frantically, assuming that he had missed her and she was falling toward a very messy death. He heard a giggle above him after a few seconds, "I didn't tell you I can fly did I?"

Eon looked up instantly, "You scared me!"

Strata's face went gaunt as the ominous sound of helicopter blades became audible, "I should have guessed they'd be looking for my Electron Flow!"

Without hesitation Eon let go of the cliff, "Race you to the bottom."

Strata lurched forward, following Eon's rapid decent, the crackle of electricity surrounding her body. She was puzzled by the look of joy on Eon's face before she grabbed him, her arms inserted into his armpits to gain the advantage of the mass of muscle and bone, and electrified herself in opposition to the direction they were traveling in. Both Eon and Strata could smell the sting of Ozone that was being created around Strata by her own flying mechanism. "Are you insane?" Strata yelled as they set down only a few feet from the edge of the road, hidden from view by only a few trees, "you could have killed yourself!"

Eon laughed, "I would have been fine; my bones are far denser than those an average person would have," Eon paused for a moment, thinking before continuing, "although in hindsight I may have broken my foot, thank you again."

Strata sighed as she grabbed Eon's hand and pulled him toward the road, accidentally shoving a girl as she spun around to see where she was going. The young girl glared at Strata, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, we were discussing a book and, umm…Strata wasn't paying attention." Eon lied.

The girl stood up and brushed dirt off her purple mini-dress before looking awkwardly at Eon in his jumpsuit, "You're not from around here are you?"

Strata and Eon looked at each other before answering in unison, "No."

The girl sighed, "Come on, I'll take you to Jubilife City." She started to walk away before realizing she hadn't told the couple her name, she stopped and turned around, "I'm Dawn, I didn't catch your name." Dawn stated as she looked at Eon.

"Sorry, my name is Eon; I'm honored to meet you Dawn." Eon said bowing.

Dawn was a little confused, "Umm… It's good to meet you too Eon…"

Strata looked up toward the cliff wearily. "Can we get moving?" she asked.

Dawn followed Strata's gaze to the cliff and barely made out the shape of the helicopter that was searching for Strata, tipped off by the massive 'electron flow' she had created when she had flown a few minutes earlier. "Are you two fugitives or something?" Dawn said taking a step backwards.

Strata answered quickly, "We aren't fugitives, we're on the run from Team Rocket, a very large criminal organization." Strata looked back up at the distant helicopter, "We need to get moving or they'll spot us."

The three began to run in the direction Dawn had been traveling in before encountering Eon and Strata. After hours of running the trio entered a small town and stopped in front of the Pokémon center. Strata stepped forward, "I'll go and rent us a room."

Dawn watched as Strata entered the Pokémon center before turning to Eon, "I've never heard of Team Rocket, just who are they exactly?"

Eon scratched his head, "Honestly, I don't know much about them, they bought out whatever company used me as an experiment years ago. When I refused to let them use me as a tool, they locked me up."

Dawn took a step back, "Experiment?"

Eon smiled, "Ever heard of a Pokemorph?"

Dawn eyed Eon, "I've heard about those freaks, wait, you're not…"

"Not all of us are freaks, but I will agree that some are." Eon said, his smile never fading.

Dawn took another step backwards, quietly stating, "Everyone says that Pokemorphs are monsters and freaks."

Strata exited the Pokémon center, "One for us girls and," Strata threw a key marked 23 to Eon, "one for you Eon."

Eon looked at Dawn, "Some are and others aren't. I'm not one of those though; you could say that I'm an exception."

Strata looked between the two trying to piece together Eon's comment. When Dawn looked at her wearily Strata knew exactly what had happened, "Eon told you didn't he?" Dawn silently nodded. "We're not the bad guys, Team Rocket employs Pokemorphs to do their dirty work, I oppose their principals and fight back as often as I can. Eon was being held like an animal. Are we the kind of people you would label as evil?"

Eon interjected, "Or as monsters? Strata and I are not bad people; we're just part of a minority that is easily overshadowed by the larger group."

Dawn began to relax slightly, "No, you don't seem like bad people at all."

Eon smiled, "You'll know the evil ones when you see them, trust me." He looked up at Strata, "Lead the way to the rooms."

Strata smiled weakly before turning back toward the Pokémon center, leading both Dawn and Eon into the building. The group only had to continue twenty meters after crossing through the lobby of the Pokémon center before Eon saw room twenty three, "Well, I'll see you in the morning." Eon said to the girls before opening the door to the room and stepping in, ignoring the sting of the frigid air in the room. Sitting in a desk chair he looked out the window and lamented on the last day he had seen a sunset.

_

* * *

The orange sphere slowly sank into the horizon, showering out beautiful hues onto the clouds scattered across the evening sky. Eon inhaled sharply at the sound of gravel beneath lightly padded shoes, "It's time already doctor?"_

_"I wish it wasn't." A female voice stated sorrow laced deeply in every word, "I'm afraid that this sunset could be your last."_

_"Well, it sure was fun while it lasted…" Eon stated, looking at the lake far below. He could easily see the reflection of the clouds above him in its reflection._

_"My new boss, AKA the Bastard, has ordered that you be placed in storage indefinitely." The woman was carefully holding her anger back, "I promise that I'll get you out as soon as I can. But still, I'm sorry I can't do anything else to help you."_

_Eon looked back at the woman with one eye and smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for; this isn't your fault. Besides, my life isn't as important as your daughters."_

_"So you read that. You know exactly what's going on." The woman said, looking down ashamed._

_"Yea, they have the tank and the Pure Black ready for me." Eon said as he walked past the woman and entered the bunker-like complex, walking down the winding path that he knew far too well. He walked into a cavern like room and stared at the same tank that had nurtured him back to health after the gene therapy the woman had carefully executed on him. He looked around the room and smiled at no one, "I'm glad that it's you that they appointed to doing this."_

_The woman put her hand on Eon's shoulder and smiled at him, "I've got one last thing to do before I lock you up." The woman pulled several vials of various liquids and a hypo spray out of her lab coats pockets, "if you ever do get out, these will help you out a lot."_

_Eon kneeled down to the woman's level and let her inject the liquids into his neck, "What're they for?"_

_"One of these will make you immune to the effects of Pure Black; the others augment your existing powers." The woman looked away from Eon, "Let's get this over with."_

_Eon silently stepped up into the tank and waited as the glass sealed around him. As the woman flipped switches and turned knobs Eon began to smile weakly, tears forming in his eyes, "Tell Terra that I said hello and good bye."_

_Tears began to flow down the woman's cheeks as she completed her work. As the tank began to slowly fill with the thick and warm Pure Black substance the woman stated, "I will."_

_A man entered the room just before the Pure Black covered Eon's eyes, he was smiling wickedly._

_The tube completed filling about a minute before Eon heard a barely audible muffled gunshot, if he wasn't surrounded by the liquid Pure Black tears would have been streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. Eon screamed silently as his lungs began to fill with Pure Black. Eon swore, in that moment, that he would make the man he had seen last suffer, just as he had._


	3. Provocation

**Eon: who was that guy anyway?**

**Omega: sorry, but there will be no spoilers, yet.**

**Strata: who was the woman?**

**Omega: Rena Storm, you'll be meeting her daughter soon enough.**

**Strata: I don't like this…**

**Omega: speaking of which, if you, the reader, don't like something I'm doing, leave me a review, I'll gladly take criticism!  
**

* * *

Eon bolted up, knocking the chair he had unknowingly fallen asleep in across the room. His breathing was heavy and he quickly found that he was soaked in a cold sweat. Eon looked at the clock on the bedside. It read 4:39. Eon decided that there was no point trying to return to sleep and instead quietly opened the door to the hallway, making sure that he had the room key with him, and silently exited the building, remaining unknown to Nurse Joy as he slipped across the lobby. Eon stepped forward and gazed upwards, silently staring at the stars. After several minutes of silence Eon reached into his jumpsuits left sleeve and pulled a small plastic card out. He reentered the Pokémon center and walked up to Nurse Joy, "Can you check to see what the balance is on this card?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Sure, it'll take me a minute." Eon handed her the card and waited as she swiped it through a card reader. After a few minutes she handed the card back to Eon with a puzzled look, "That card is a 'Post Mortalitas Obvius' or After Death Access, they're really rare, and often link to self-sustaining accounts. I can't actually check the balance because the information is confidential."

Eon looked at the card, "Is there someplace I can buy close in this town?"

"Earl might be able to help you with that kind of thing, he's two doors down, just tell him I sent you and he'll open right up for you."

"Thank you."

Eon followed Joy's directions and quickly came to a log building; he knocked on the front door and said, "Joy sent me."

A bear-like man quickly opened the door and spoke with a heavy Russian accent, "Who, other than Joy and myself, is up at this early hour?"

The man usured Eon into the store, leaving the door wide open, before Eon answered, "I'm Eon sir."

The man looked like a lumberjack; he towered over Eon by at least two feet. His face was almost completely covered by a black beard; his brown eyes were bright and warm, radiating a friendly aura about him. Eon looked at the man closely, feeling a strange sense of familiarity. The man looked at Eon in a similar method, but he was able to place Eon quickly, "Comrade, it's good to see you again!"

Upon the man saying 'comrade' Eon was able to place him in his memories, "Earl 'Grey,' is that you?"

The man began to laugh in a deep and massive manner, "No one has called me that for…oh, seven years! How'd you escape?"

Eon looked over the man before answering, "Someone released me." Eon remembered the memory he had replayed in his head the night before, "Is doctor Storm alright?"

Earl looked at Eon for a moment, "I don't know I went a little ballistic after they announced that they were going to lock you up like an animal. I never did trust our 'investor.'"

Eon looked at his feet and asked calmly, "What do you know about the 'investor.'"

"I know it's an organization, Rocketry Technologies or something like that, they wanted the METAL device technology, I was able to swipe some of the emitters before I booked it out of the company." Earl paused, allowing Eon to think, "I was also able to delete a lot of doctor Storm's work before they got to it, they'll have a lot of trouble trying to produce any more Pure Black, and we don't have to worry about any copies of you popping up. To anyone that hasn't had direct contact with you, you don't exist."

"You were able to delete all of my files?" Eon asked surprised.

"I got one of the tech guys to make a virus that wiped you off of every drive on the network." Earl looked wearily at the door, "But enough with this chit-chat, let's get you something a little more you, that jumpsuit is absolutely horrid."

Earl reached behind Eon and grabbed the reservoir unit for the Pure Black injectors and pulled it out of place, disengaging the pumps that had been forcing the vile liquid into his veins. "That's all I needed to do to release it?" Eon stated in a disbelieving tone.

"I built my biometrics into the suit when they had me create it, as a back door if they tried to pull bullshit like they did." Earl said as he took the tank behind what looked like a checkout desk. "You may not know it, but Dr. Storm created two kinds of Pure Liquid, Pure Black and Pure White. She gave me the formula for the second just before I left the company," He pulled a thin black and red gauntlet from one of the desk's drawers, "I figured if you ever got out you could probably use it."

Eon looked at the gauntlet and saw a central display and four buttons, "What is that?"

Earl smiled, "This, comrade, is one of the few METAL systems for personal use. I revamped this and three others for combat, this is the only one with an ultra-high pressure Pure White reservoir."

Eon took the gauntlet from Earl and pulled it over his jumpsuit's arm. The device hummed to life and began to boot up. Eon felt a number of sharp needles penetrate the jumpsuit and skin, "What's it doing?"

"The device has a neural interface, it can be a pain in the ass at times, but it makes using the thing simple. Also, it needs to connect into your blood stream to begin administering Pure White." Earl looked at Eon for a moment before adding, "You'll need to manually press the star button to administer it, never have more than 250 milligrams of White in your body, just like any drug this stuff is hellishly addictive, has massive withdraw effects, but it filters out of your system rather quickly."

"What kind of withdraw effects?" Eon asked, seeing the meter on the gauntlets display labeled White.

"Random power activation, loss of self control, internal bleeding, just to name a few of them." Earl said in a tone of seriousness.

"So only use it when I need it."

"Yes, but you could use it right now to counteract the Pure Black in your blood, the two Pure substances react and annihilate each other in a non explosive or exothermic manner." Earl said, reaching toward the device and pressing the star button and pulling the meter up to 250 milligrams. Eon felt a weak burning sensation in his arm that dissipated as it spread through his entire body.

The meter was compressed and stretched across the bottom of the screen as another screen was displayed that read:

Welcome to METAL (V 0.9.3b) please input command_

Eon thought about clothes for a moment before another screen appeared with two selection areas, one with the picture of a generic shirt on it, the other with pants. The two began to spin as Eon looked around the room at the surrounding clothes and slowed as Eon decided on his choice. Earl protected his eyes as an extremely bright flash engulfed the gauntlet and Eon's entire body. The light shifted through the spectrum as Eon's holographic clothes solidified, color by color from red to violet. Earl looked at Eon as the light died down. The shirt had a black hole with a quasar of sand shooting out of either side of it depicted on it; Eon's chosen pants were pure black with red seeping into the ankles of it. "You continue to use 'Sandman' as your nickname I take it."

Eon's lips curdled upwards on the left side, "I find it appropriate and misleading, as they say, 'the first casualty of war is truth.'" Eon looked at his now bare-looking arms and realized that the jumpsuit had simply been masked away underneath a hologram. The deceptive image moved in perfect synchronization with his body, making him appear completely normal, "Can I have the other three METAL emitters?"

"I can give you two; I'm going to need one for when the company finds me." Earl said tossing Eon two gauntlets he had pulled from his desk, "Be safe comrade, I hope to see you again soon."

Eon quietly walked out of the building, bumping into another man. Eon continued to walk, not giving the coincidence another thought until he realized the orange glow at his feet. Eon spun around, looking in horror at the flames that had engulfed Earl's store. Eon began to run back toward the building as a figure stepped through the entryway, Eon slid to a stop as the figure unfurled massive wings, spanning more than twenty feet tip to tip. Under Eon's breath he cursed, "Raptor…"

The figure shot off toward the Pokémon center, leaving Eon alone. Eon continued into Earl's burning store and desperately looked for the man. Earl was sprawled against his desk, barely alive. Eon tried to lift him off the floor, but Earl pushed Eon away, "Comrade, I have been ready for this for a long time, but as a last request, will you send me peacefully?"

Eon felt a tear in his eye as he pulled his jumpsuit's right glove off through the hologram; "Very well," Eon placed his bare hand on Earl's forehead, "sweet dreams, comrade."

Earl's eyes began to speed back and forth, the tell tale sign of REM sleep, Eon pulled his hand away, dragging his middle finger to the center of Earl's forehead before twisting his hand sharply like a key. Eon closed Earl's eyes with a swift motion as he dashed out of the burning building, racing after Raptor. Eon's teeth were grinding in anger as he saw a mass of people hammering at the front door of the Pokémon center. Eon leaped, with superhuman ease, to the roof of the Pokémon center. Instants later he bashed through the rooftop door, and sailed down the staircase, surrounded by smoke. Eon bounded off a wall instinctually, the training he had been given years prior taking over. "Strata! Dawn! Can either of you hear me?" Eon hollered as loudly as he was capable in the thick smoke.

Dawn answered, "Eon, I'm in room 22!" Eon felt the number on the door next to him. He was next to room 27; Eon bolted forward two sets of doors and slammed his body into the closed door on his left. Eon plucked Dawn off the ground in front of her bed and jumped toward the window. The two sailed through the window, Eon angled himself to keep the braking glass away from Dawn. Dawn was above Eon looking toward the starlit sky, Eon's arms gripping her across her chest. Eon slammed into the ground and ground across a gravel training field. Dawn stood up after a few seconds, still processing what had happened in the past few seconds. Eon staggered to his feet, grabbing Dawn's arm and forcing one of the two METAL gauntlets on. Dawn jumped back and yelled as the device activated, "What the hell is this thing?"

"It creates things out of light, once it boots up, think of something to protect yourself with." Eon said as he took a step forward.

Dawn looked at Eon's horrendously scraped back, "Eon, you're bleeding!"

"I need to get Strata, Raptor is after her." He stated, stubbornly continuing forward.

"You're in no condition to fight that monster!" Dawn yelled at Eon, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Eon was suddenly flooded with pain and collapsed but continued forward, crawling, "I can't abandon Strata, she freed me."

Dawn stood in front of Eon, blocking his path, "Strata gave me this," she held a small piece of paper inches from his face, "She told me to take you there once you could fight again because it's the only place they can keep her under control."

Eon could feel his grip on reality drifting away, "You need to get away from this town…before I met Dr. Storm my family had a cabin a few miles north from this town. Wait for me there."

Eon drifted into a sleep as his body began to heal itself.

* * *

**The next chapter will be beta read before it is released, just FYI!**


	4. The Past Revisited

Eon's eyes slowly opened as he was lifted from the ground onto a stretcher by EMT's, his sudden movement's startled the man and woman that had thought he was dead. Eon slowly sat up and looked around to make sure of his position before leaping off the board and running toward the trees other other side of the training field. He leaped into the trees and used them as spring boards as he soared through the forest toward his destination with as much sound as a phantom while pondering the past.

_Many years previous in the lab he had escaped from before the company had been taken over, A much younger Eon sat in the bed that had been brought in for him, drawing a scene complex for someone his age._

_A woman walked into the room in both high heels and a lab coat, "Eon, why don't you go to sleep?"_

_The young Eon looked up, "I'm not tired Miss Storm."_

"_You've said that for the last three days Eon."_

That had been the second sign, that he knew of, that he was unique, even for a pokémorph. And since that small, rather insignificant exchange had been the first of many, some lethal.

_A man in full military covert operations gear looked sceptically at the small boy in a soaked red and black jumpsuit that was half in and half out of the shadow cast by the tall climbing wall on the outside training course, he spoke to the woman next to him, "You're kidding right? A kid? When you told me that you had a subject that I would be interested in, I figured you'd made some kind of new Pokémon hybrid. You've lost it this time Rena. We're an elite covert mercenary group, not a daycare."_

"_He's nothing you've seen before. Eon, show him what I mean."_

_The shadows seemed to wrap around Eon as he backed into them._

"_So? My men can do more than just hide and seek."_

_She smiled, "Eon?"_

_Behind the two his voice answered, "Yes Miss Storm?"_

_The military man spun around to see Eon emerging from the shadows cast by the barracks' overhanging rook, "How the fuck did you do that kid!"_

"_Miss Storm told me to do it before we came here..." Tears welled in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Rena Storm smiled, "You did nothing wrong, you did perfectly, he just doesn't know what you did." She looked at the man, "Eon is able to both phase out of what we think of as existence, and he can, somehow, travel along conduits that connect shaded areas, as long as there is a continuous shadow, he can remain unseen."_

"_So what, he's some kind of Haunter-morph?"_

_The woman smiled, "If only it was that simple. His DNA is a triple helix, only three Pokémon in existence have that pattern from what most pokéologists believe."_

"_So which one is it?"_

"_One believed, the other, dismissed as myth. You figure it out." The woman pushed her hair out of her face and looked into the man's eyes, "So, will you train him?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Remember the last one?"_

"_I don't think I'll ever be able to forget..."_

Eon remembered the training he had been put under, in three years he had learned the fine art of killing in preparation for something he, ten years later, still couldn't begin to fathom. He had been trained to be perfect because, as he had been told, his eventual opponent would be Leonidas, Stalin, Machiavelli, Leonardo Da Vinci, and Alexander the Great, all rolled into one man with none of their weaknesses. A mam that would kill him in an instant if he made even a miniscule mistake.

_A thirteen year old Eon stood in the brightly lit street during the 'festival of light' wearing black and red that contrasted against the white that many of the party goers were wearing. He slowly pushed his way through the crowd to the side of the plaza lined with the finest medieval architecture had to offer. He quickly stepped into an alley, secluded from the piercing light from the celebration. Eon had never realized that night could become as bright as day with the proper application of pyrotechnics._

_He knew it would become a problem. He was supposed to be on patrol for some military bigwig that had hired all of Covert Solutions' agents; many of whom thought it was complete overkill. Eon knew better, he didn't know who was doing the hunting, but he knew the face of the target, and how the hunter planed to kill her. People dreamed about the damnedest things._

_Eon jumped up onto the roof and pulled a compact pair of binoculars from his black suit and quickly scanned the crowd for the target. Since he had ducked into the alley much of the celebration had ceased as the rulers of the country had begun a speech. Eon looked up at the marble castle's balcony and felt his heart sink. "Target is on the balcony," Eon stated into the radio hanging from his ear, "please tell me we have someone up there."_

"_Negative Sandman, that's the only area we were not allowed to post a guard."_

_Eon cursed under his breath as he looked up toward the next level of the castle, "we have a pokémorph above them," the figure he was watching licked his lips with a thin forked tong, "poison class from the looks of it."_

"_Can you deal with it Sandman?"_

"_With all this light? Not in the usual way," Eon crouched in preparation for a hard jump, "I'll have to wing this one." Eon leaped toward the figure, caving in the roof he had used as a launch point. He soared through the air silently as screams erupted near the house and eyes turned to the destruction, "High or low profile?"_

"_Let them know that limiting us nearly got someone killed."_

_Eon smiled, "Got it," as he pulled a small dagger with a CS tag attached by a string. Several seconds later, as he sailed past the wannabee assassin, Eon planted the dagger to the hilt into the back of the man's skull and sent the scaled man down toward the balcony with a sickening thud on impact. The castle guard quickly escorted the royal family off the balcony after the daughter of the king had screamed in fright at the sight of her foiled, and splattered, assassin._

_Six red dots appeared above the castle for a few brief seconds in twin triangle patterns before vanishing into the night, swallowed by the shadows._

_After that mission Eon had been recalled to the mountain complex he had come to know as home, and his prison for many years..._

Eon quit dwelling on the past as he reached his old families 'cabin' and began to wonder if he had used the right words to describe the summer house he had woken in several times over the ten years he had only been sparsely aware of, drifting in and out of both comas and other people's dreams.

The home his father had owned came into view as Eon cleared the forest. Eon's heart sank as he looked upon the pitiful sight that had become of his father's favorite place, the entire west wing had burned down in however long Eon had been away from the place. The rest of the manor was in only slightly better condition. The regal paint schemes had long since become unrecognizable. The once pristine flowerbeds were now little more than weed gardens. Most of the glass was broken, by looters, vandals, or bird type Pokémon, no one could tell. Antler droppings were evident in some places.

The only thing that had not been disturbed was the cellar doors, although, that could be attributed to the fact that they were four-inch thick titanium alloy armor and were hermetically sealed from the inside. His father had always planned for the worst, ironically it never helped him.

Eon cautiously approached the entryway to his childhood home, when he stood at the edge of the threshold, he could hear two distinct voices, one was Dawn's. He slowly moved into the main hall and the talking between Dawn and the unidentified male ceased. Eon remembered the room, the large double doors to his back, massive staircase in the center of the room leading to a retracted upper floor, two single doors and one double door on either side of the room, with two doors on the back wall on either side of the staircase.

A boy about Dawn's age spun into the doorway that led from the main hall into the manors kitchen on the left of the once-elegant stairs with a .45 magnum in his hand. From the grip the boy was using Eon guessed the boy had never been trained in the use of a hand gun. The boy demanded, "Who are you?"

Eon slowly raised his hands and responded cautiously, "I'm Eon, Dawn knows me."

Dawn poked her head out of the kitchen to the boy's right and quickly reached to the boy's one handed grip on the gun and pushed it down, "Relax, he's the guy I told you about."

The boy lowered the handgun, "Hello Eon," in a disgusted tone added, "My name is David Greene." The boy backed into the kitchen as Dawn approached.

"Sorry about him, he has a general distrust of Pokémorphs. But he's willing to help you out to get Strata back." Dawn stated in her usually bubbly tone.

"Good to know, but I have a few things I want to do here first." Eon stated before setting of toward the burnt down west wing

Dawn followed him, "By the way, have you ever looked at a dictionary? Cabin isn't the right word for this place."

"Yea, I know."

"Who were your parents?"

Eon stopped dead, "Dawn."

"Yes?"

Eon looked over his shoulder, his red eyes conveying a point, "There are somethings people don't like to talk about." He started off again, leaving Dawn in the blackened hallway.

The room he entered was blackened from the flames of years past, but he knew the room perfectly. The nightstand was, by some miracle still in it's place next to the charred, but standing bed. The monitors on the wall beside the bed had been stripped away before the fire, likely by scavengers, but their frames remained all this time to bring memories to the young man that had once been confined to this room.

_A seven year old Eon woke from a two month long coma in his usual room in the far corner of the west wing, near his father's secondary study. To his left Eon saw a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Eon reached for it with a thin arm while simultaneously pushing himself up with his other arm. A sleek black hand beat him to it. _

_The only person that Eon's father trusted with Eon was, awkwardly enough, not a person, but a specially bred and trained Gardivior, officially named Nocturna by his father, but called simply Shade by Eon. She had been trained to be Eon's full time protector, and occasional caretaker when Eon's father was away on business. Many people believed that Chansey's were the perfect caretakers, while this was true for short-time recoveries, as long term caretakers a Chansey was less than the best choice. A 'Guardian Angel' Pokémon Gardivior was better suited to Eon's father's requirements. Her mind was tuned to his so she could tell if he was regaining consciousness. She had been taught to communicate in English psyonically. Her breeding was such that she could telepathically aid him move independent of equipment he would otherwise require. She had the same mastery over the medical equipment required to keep Eon alive and as healthy as a young boy that was in and out of comas could be to a greater degree than any Chansey could become. She could fulfill all of the duties Eon's father required of her._

_But beyond all of her training and breeding, they were friends._

"_It's still quite hot Eon. Please try to wait a little longer." Shade's 'voice' requested in Eon's head._

_Eon felt her telekinetic aid push him up and back against his bed's headrest. With irritation in his voice he responded, "What ever you say mom..."_

_The Gardivior giggled, "Am I really that overbearing?"_

"_You sure can be." Eon stated as he carefully took the mug from her, avoiding any skin contact out of habit._

Eon crossed the room and jiggled the nightstand's lone handle. Looters had apparently overlooked the nightstand because any value it had held vanished when the flames had engulfed it. But Eon found his only reason for being in the room in the small drawer.

Dawn walked into the room as Eon pulled a black pokéball from the nightstand. Eon spun the ball on his finger before pressing the release button. The ball did not react, it remained tightly shut. "Well, at least she's alright."

"Who?"

"Sha...errr...Nocturna. My old caretaker Pokémon."

"So, a Chansey?" Dawn asked.

"No. Gardivior."

"So, what's wrong with the pokéball?"

Eon looked at the ball for a few moments before forming a theory, "The battery must be dead."

Dawn had a confused look on her face, "I didn't even know that pokéballs' had batteries."

"Generally it's a promethium battery, usually has a life of nearly three hundred years."

Dawn stared at Eon for a second before asking, "But then, how'd that one go dead so quickly?"

"This is one of a limited run, it's called a Stasis Ball. It uses significantly more power but also keeps the Pokémon inside from aging." Eon held the release button down for ten seconds. "It can store a Pokémon in a crystal matrix indefinitely, even after the battery dies."

Eon pulled a red tinted sphere out of the ball and handed it to Dawn, "You can actually see the Pokémon in that."

Eon took the sphere back from Dawn and carefully placed it back in the pokéball, "Never do that with a standard pokéball, you'll kill whatever is in the containment field."

"So, how do we get the battery running again?" Dawn asked.

"We can't, I'll have to modify a standard pokéball to accept the crystal matrix."

Dawn lit up and rushed out of the room. Eon figured that she was rushing to the kitchen so he started in that direction. Sure enough Dawn rushed back to him from the kitchen with a pokéball in her hands. "Here!"

Eon started, "Thanks, but I don't have the tools to..."

Without another word Eon rushed past Dawn out the door to the cellar doors. The access panel to the door was dead, but had a insert for a button battery. Eon pried the pokéball apart and pulled the promethium based nuclear battery from it's slot and carefully placed it in the access panel. The command system blinked on and began to cycle through it's opening sequence. The door hissed open as Dawn approached.

Eon smiled wickedly, "I think we're ready to go to Crystal Mountain."


	5. Break in, Break out

**Eon: What the hell happened with the last chapter!**

**Omega: Ehhhh...I spaced all the good stuff at the beginning.**

**Greene: Too many video games?**

**Omega: Sadly, yes...**

**Greene: By the way, I'll voice your opinion of-**

**Omega: What do you want! I made seven versions of it!**

**Dawn: and just happened to choose the one that made the least sense?**

**Eon: I'm pretty sure he chose it at random...**

**Greene: If ene mene mini mo counts as random.**

**Omega: Remind me why I thought you up...**

**Greene: Shutting up.**

**Omega: _I own nothing but my characters._**

**Eon: don't you own stock in-**

**Omega: I own _NOTHING!_**

* * *

Inside the manor's cellar were several things that would help in the upcoming siege of Crystal Mountain. Among them was an electric ATV that had a three hundred mile range per charge. Eon had told both Dawn and Greene to remain at the ATV and guard it, while Dawn was fine with this, Greene was slightly less enthused.

Eon silently approached the 'secret' entrance to the Crystal Mountain complex. Apparently Team Rocket thought that a giant searchlight constituted secrecy. Eon primed a Reverse ElectroMagnetic Saturator and hurled it into the middle of the small, four building compound. The device disabled every electronic system in the base by energizing the circuits and wires with a reverse charge that would take several minutes to purge. In the sudden darkness Eon dashed toward the main entrance. As he neared the massive blast door Eon lifted off the ground and phased through the normal matter. The inside of the complex was brightly lit, but surprisingly empty.

Eon muttered, "Are they really that confident?" as he pulled a pistol from his hip and pulled the slider back, readying the gun for firing. Eon creeped down the central hallway before the lights went out and were replaced by a spinning red counterpart. The doors to the nearby labs shut to keep any intruder from entering them. Eon chuckled at the security measure as he phased into the nearest lab. Eon fell to his knees after he passed through the heavy metal reinforcement imbedded in the wall. Eon's slowly stood up as several scientists backed away. Eon pointed his handgun at the nearest one, "Where is Strata?"

The man shook as he answered, "She's in lab thirteen down the hall."

Eon lowered his gun, "Which side of the hall and how many walls away?"

"Five down on this side of the hall."

"Thank you." Eon stated before phasing through the wall on his left into the next lab. The heavy metal was slightly weaker between the labs in the form of rebar rather than the sheet he had faced in the hallway.

Eon dashed through the labs ignoring the men that staffed them as he moved closer to where Strata was being held. He stopped just before the fifth wall and let his strength return. He passed through the wall looking down the iron sights of the handgun and immediately felt his heart plummet.

Strata was suspended in a bluish liquid, that gave small patches of her hair purple, within a containment unit, surrounded by a multitude of monitors. There was a man standing in front of the pod, a white cloak surrounding his form.

The man looked over his shoulder and stated, "I thought that you were locked away vermin."

Eon growled, "Raptor. Give her to me."

Turning his body toward Eon, Raptor responded, "Who, Strata? Please, a rat such as yourself has no right to even look upon her!" Raptor lunged at Eon, his cloak unfolding into wings that pushed him toward his target with blinding speed. Eon dodged, barely, realizing that the First of Dr. Storm's five Pokémorphs was out for blood.

Eon knew that he could never match Raptor's speed, but if he could land a single hit he could send Raptor into a deep sleep. Eon tore his gloves off and pushed off to the left to avoid Raptor's Talon attack. Eon's hand shot up, gripping Raptor's wing like a vice, but had to let go of it as Raptor's razor sharp left talon carved a path through the air where his stomach would have been otherwise.

Eon put himself between Raptor and Strata's containment unit before lashing out with one of his own attacks. Eon melded into his shadow as it grew in Raptor's direction. The elongated shadow shot upwards and gripped Raptor's face as it morphed back into Eon. Raptor's eye's rolled back into his head before he collapsed.

Eon began to breath heavily as he turned around and scrambled across the control panel for the tube that held Strata prisoner. When his quick, but through, check-over returned fruitless Eon took a step back and did what his common sense told him not to do; He pointed his handgun at the tube and pulled the trigger three times. Three bullet holes spiderwebbed outwards in a pattern of leaks that began to drain the tank of the bluish liquid that suspended Strata and revealed her green and crimson hair. As the liquid drained Strata's body curled, her feet at her chest, and she began to shiver. Once the liquid had completely drained Eon slid a finger into one of the tanks breaches and tore a segment of the glass away. Strata's nude form fell into his waiting arms, the oxygen line that had been inserted into her lungs through her mouth slid out with little complication, hanging idly from the top of the tank.

"It's alright, I gotcha." Eon said as he moved toward the door.

Strata murmured something as her eyes fluttered open, "wassgoinon?"

Eon slowly lowered her to the ground while answering, "I'm breaking you out of here, but I need your help."

Drowsily Strata returned, "kay..."

"I need you to direct energy into the door until it begins to melt, after that I can do the rest."

Strata slapped her left hand on the door and, with the crackle of Ozone, sent arcs of energy through the door. Meanwhile Eon primed another REMS and threw it toward Raptor's collapsed form. Strata's hand dropped as the metal door began to glow bright white in exhaustion.

As he raised his handgun to the door Eon stated under his breath, "Guess that'll do."

Eon's handgun went off, releasing it's final round into the door as the barrel flew off in the opposite direction, in the same instant as the grenade like device released it's charge, plunging the entire base into pitch darkness. Without a need to see Eon swooped down and scooped Strata off the ground and pulled her along with him as he slipped into the shadows.

The security detail in the base obviously failed to instigate proper lock-down protocol as Eon slipped through the shadows undetected by the hundreds of guards that he had passed by within mere inches. Minuets later he rendezvoused with Dawn and Greene with little incident. Within ten minutes of having arrived, the small group fled the scene with only the lightest hum of the ATV's engine to give away their existence.

* * *

After a four hour ride to discourage any tracking attempts the group arrived at the quickly assembled camp they had staged the raid from. Eon quickly took Strata from Greene's arms and placed her shaking body in a sleeping bag within one of the two tents before emerging and looking at the other two. Greene was the first to speak as he picked a rifle from the other tent, "I'll take the first shift."

Eon responded, "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

Greene looked at Eon sceptically, "You just broke in to and out of a secure base, and just drove for four hours, you've got to be tired."

Eon dismissed the remark with a wave, "I never sleep."

Greene sighed and retorted, "Fine whatever," as he ducked into the second tent.

Dawn looked at him for a moment, "You sure you'll be OK?"

Eon looked at the tent that Strata was happily dreaming within, "I'll be fine."

Dawn moved toward the designated girl tent and ducked in, "Well, good night."

Eon stood like a statue with his eye's closed, listening to the surroundings closely. His eye's shot open as something cold landed on his shoulder. Eon smiled as he looked back at the tent through the snow that had begun to silently fall from the heavens. "Merry Christmas Strata, may your dreams be of a white one."

* * *

**And there you go!**

**A note: This is another hastily written and little edited chapter, I will be revising it in the future, but it might take a bit, internet on campus is a little shaky (nonexistent) and my teachers don't like it when I use a computer in class.**

**Other questions? Review and I will answer, eventually. Also, have a Merry Christmas!**


	6. Power and Faces

**Omega: My plot thickens!**

**Eon: So you actually put some thought into this one?**

**Omega: Do you really want me to make your life miserable?**

**Greene: You use your power as the author over us too much.**

**Omega: It's a perk that comes with the territory. Remember Blu?**

**All: Who?**

**Omega: Exactly. Now, any of you readers who actually read this far, please review, I would be forever in your debt if you'd tell me what I'm doing right and wrong.**

* * *

Strata jumped in reflex as Eon wrapped his arms around her form, "It's good to see you again Strata."

Her brow furled in slight confusion Strata pushed Eon away, "Do I know you?"

"You saved my life no more than a few days ago," Eon stated before adding with a smirk, "am I really that forgettable?"

"I..."Strata looked down, "I don't remember."

With concern in his voice Eon asked the confused Strata, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Strata looked into Eon's blood-red eyes and, finding some form of comfort in their unnatural color, answered truthfully, "The 'doctors' shoving some kind of tube down my throat and some kind of blue slime trapping me."

Eon visibly shivered, "Trust me, I know what that's like."

Strata looked around for something to sit down on. In response Greene walked toward the treeline, "Be back in a minute." Dawn followed him closely.

Strata stared at Eon for a moment, "Since I told you that, why don't you tell me something?"

Eon looked up to the right, "Well...What do you want to know?"

"Are you a pokémorph?"

Eon's left eye darted to Strata's face with a playful glint, "Yes, but I'm not really sure what I am. I know that I have at least a little bit of D-" A thunderous crack came from the direction Greene and Dawn had wondered off in. Before Strata could bound off toward the sound Eon stated, "It's fine, that'll be Greene showing off to Dawn."

"Those two do make quite a couple, don't they?"

Shaking his head Eon responded, "I've never seen a less compatible pair."

Strata smiled lightly, "Have you noticed the looks she gives him whenever she's near him?"

"How she watches his every freaking move, I think I'd have to be blind and deaf." Eon smiled playfully while looking in Greene and Dawn's direction, "Kinda like Greene, the poor oblivious bastard."

"I know, he'd fit perfectly into a child's book wouldn't he?"

Eon chuckled, "Yea, sure, if you consider a kid with a gun-ho, kill-em-all attitude and the ability to use living auras as weapons as G..."

Strata rubbed the back of her neck, "OK, bad choice of words."

Eon pressed the point with a chuckle, "No kidding."

"So...What were we before...I forgot?"

Knowing that he could radically change what there had been between them Eon answered truthfully, "Little more than friends."

This answer startled Strata as she looked at Eon, "But then, why would you risk your life for someone you barely even know?"

Eon held two fingers up, "two reasons," Eon lowered his middle finger, "One, I protect the people around me," He returned his middle finger to attention beside his index finger, "Two, You're the only friend I have."

Strata blinked a few times as she processed what he said before responding, making sure to chose her words carefully, "I'm you're only friend?"

"Yes, my life was forfeit and you saved it. Isn't that something friends do for one another?"

Strata opened her mouth several times to speak but closed it before breath passed her lips as if in preparation to say what finally came out of her mouth, "I guess it is." Eon could actually see her eyes soften as a small smile touched her lips. She neared him, "Can I ask why you wear so much?"

"I have this strange condition that...well...put's people to sleep when they touch my flesh. Weird thing is it does nothing to a person who's already asleep."

A smirk crawled across her face, "And what part of that was a lie?"

"Damn...you're that sensitive to electricity?" Eon shook his head, "I can influence people's dreams when I touch them," Eon smiled evilly, "and not in the way you were dreaming last night."

Strata blinked before her cheeks when red, "W...what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sensitive to dreams. Greene was running through training exercises in his sleep, and Dawn...her dreams were a lot like yours, but I wasn't in them."

"Anything else I should know that might make me want to stay awake tonight?"

"I can create and implant memories as well as extract and learn through them while a person is asleep. I can change dreams, even make a person's body heal in ways that make doctors check the classifieds, granted doing that is tough..." Eon's expression flattened, "and if it's someone that deserves to die, I can give them a nightmare so terrifying their heart stops." Eon's smile returned, "But those kind of people are rare. Though I will say people who betray me have a tendency to go into..." Eon's grin widened evilly, "forced retirement."

"So don't piss you off. Got it."

"Pissing me off is safe, just uncomfortable, stabbing me in the back is lethal."

There was a moment of silence as Dawn and a red Greene returned.

* * *

Sitting behind a desk, a man with a jagged scar across his right eye sighed and he looked at the limp form that had been deposited before him. The man pushed himself up form his seat and rounded the carved desk made of solid cypress. Standing over the burnt and scarred form below him, the man raised his hand and snapped.

Blackened feathers attached or appeared in their proper places and became white, cracked skin returned to a slight tan, boiled eyes bubbled into place, and broken bones cracked in reverse as Raptor's local time-stream reverted to just before his death. A sudden, sharp inhalation coupled with the snapping open of his eye's and a contraction of all his muscles signaled his return to proper time.

The scarred figure returned to his chair and flatly stated, "You dying is an inconvenience I cannot afford. But you can be replaced if you fail."

Raptor stood slowly, his balance returning, "Sir, what did you-"

"The universe can be manipulated with the proper application of will, while I have a foot up, it taxes me nonetheless. Fail again, and I may not have the power necessary to bring you back." The man stated, "Your failure to obtain the unidentified pokémorph in Solaceon was unfortunate, but acceptable. A Pokémorph that can outrun you is unusual, but so is one that can remain unseen by me."

"Sir, didn't you read my report? There were three."

The man had a look of genuine surprise cross his scarred brow, "Three...this is most...unexpected. What can you tell me of the third?"

"Not much sir, all I know is that he looked like the worm that attacked me in the lab, but they are of completely different calibers. He simply vanished."

"And what of the intruder that was able to make his way inside this facility and escape with my..." The man paused for a moment, "latest asset?"

"I know relatively little about him. His name is Eon, but you might have heard of him as Sandman."

The man went ridged, "That is...unfortunate, I had not foreseen his escape from containment. Are you sure of this?"

"I still reek of his foul touch, I would never mistake someone for that scum."

"Such hatred, do you always feel that way when it pertains to Dr Storm's project?"

Raptor's frame went ridged, "No sir. He was the failure that succeeded. While his body rejected the desired DNA mix his genetic structure was stabilized by the treatments. He was a tainted thing given the power that should only be placed in the hands of those worthy."

The man turned away from Raptor, who quietly left. Muttering his breath the man continued, "Those worthy? That 'failure' was the only thing that could stop me. But now, he does not have the time to become a threat. I have already stolen that time from him. He is little more than a nuisance that must be dealt with. My worry is in his sudden unpredictability, he should have died in that tube.

"Someone from outside of time is aiding him."

* * *

**Now the Evil has a face! I will not be toning his powers down, but I do have many ways to create a more fair playing field, granted it will be used much later on.**

**The story has only begun!**


End file.
